Nuestra historia
by Yuridia12
Summary: Nuestro Finn, va en busca de su sueño, y es nuestra adorada Rachel , una historia juntos, una vida juntos, los hijos, y todo Finnchel!... Pero nada dijo que fuera fácil ;)!...
1. 1-Encontrandote

La noche caía en la ciudad de Nueva York, y por la quinta avenida muchas personas iban y venían, entre esas personas, una diminuta silueta era muy distinguible a la vista de él, si, era imposible no reconocer a la pequeña Rachel Berry, pero solo pequeña en su estatura, porque ella era muy grande, demasiado grande, incluso más grande que él, y lo sabía, no conocía a ninguna persona que tuviera toda su vida planeada como Rachel Berry, todas sus metas y sus grandes sueños, parecían locos de cumplirse cuando los mencionaba, pero ella no parecía darse por vencida, y se lo había demostrado ya dos años atrás y lo seguía haciendo cada día que pasaba, y el adoraba toda la seguridad y absolutamente todo de ella, incluso su forma de hablar sin parar, toda ella la adoraba.

El frío cada vez era más intenso, y debía apresurar el paso si quería alcanzarla, así que ajusto su gorro al modo que cubriera sus orejas y evitara que se congelarán por el aíre, respirando profundamente se echó a correr abriéndose paso entre la gente, pidiendo permiso y una que otra disculpa por las malas caras que la gente le ponía, pero él no perdía la vista de ella, solo ella, su objetivo, su vida, su sueño, su todo , si es cierto, Rachel Berry tenía toda su vida planeada y sus metas definidas y él, bueno, él ya tenía definido su sueño, y su meta, ella.

-Pequeña estrella- Fueron las únicas palabras que pudo decir al llegar totalmente agitado a su lado, pero fueron las palabras correctas para que ella supiera quien era y bastará solo escuchar su voz, para que girara la vista y pudiera ver el rostro de la persona que ella imaginaba.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? - Su cara parecía estar en un estado de shock, tanto que hasta las palabras que uso no parecían las palabras que utilizaría con él, no con él.

-Bueno, ¿sabes? Yo también me alegro de verte-

- Perdóname Finn, pero es que ….. No entiendo-

-Who, eh dejado a Rachel Berry sin entender, ¿Quién lo diría? Jajá- Las carcajadas de Finn terminaron por contagiarla a ella.

-Adoro tu sonrisa- Las palabras de Finn provocaron un leve sonrojo en las mejillas de Rachel, y una diminuta sonrisa se formó en sus labios.

-Estem… creo que deberíamos hablar en un lugar un poco más… bueno, tu sabes, caliente-

-Te estabas tardando Berry: 3- Rachel tomo su mano guiándolo hasta su departamento.

Cuando llegaron al departamento Rachel dejo su abrigo en el sofá y tomo el de Finn entre sus manos acomodándolo justo encima del suyo.

-¿Quieres tomar algo?- Pregunto girando su cabeza, evitando cualquier contacto con sus ojos, pero Finn lo pudo notar, así que se acercó a ella, y la tomo de los hombros obligándola a girar y que sus ojos quedarán justo enfrente de los suyos.

- Eh venido a Nueva York por tres motivos, y son estos , uno y el menos importante, quería conocer la ciudad, dos, tú estás aquí, y tres, yo estoy donde tú estés.


	2. 2-La propuesta

Hola, este es el segundo capítulo de la historia, se llama, la propuesta, espero y sea de su agrado, todo esto lógicamente es producto de mi imaginación, pero los personas y el nombre de la serie no, eso ya lo sabemos todos, es propiedad de la gran mente maestra como considero a todos los escritores, Ryan Murphy )).. Acepto cualquier comentario, y críticas constructivas: D! Saludos:*

(Alguna historia Finnchel que me recomienden leer?)

Cuando escuche esas palabras salir de la boca de Finn debo de admitir que me quede sorprendida, principalmente por el motivo de que no es muy bueno con las palabras, pero yo sé que siempre encuentra el modo de hacerlas perfectas. Miles de recuerdos pasaron por mi mente, incluso un montón de sueños a futuro, juro que pude ver a mis futuros hijos con Finn, así de altos como el, con su hermosa sonrisa y…

-¿Rach? ¿Sigues ahí?- Las palabras de Finn me hicieron volver al momento, el pobre agitaba su mano velozmente sobre mi cara para que reaccionara, se miraba tan tierno preocupado. Así que antes de que perdiera la mano se la sostuve fuertemente para evitar que continuara moviéndola y la coloque en su pecho, justo en su corazón, al mismo tiempo que colocaba la mía sobre la suya, podía sentir que al contacto su corazón acelero un poco más el pulso, y eso me hizo sonrojarme, el respiraba profundamente, mirándome directo a los ojos, pero yo mantenía mi vista hacía nuestras manos, y una sonrisa se formó en mi rostro y sin pensarlo más subí mis manos hacía sus mejillas y pose mis labios sobre los suyos. El al principio se quedó pasmado, pero no tardo ni tres segundos en responderme.

-Te estabas tardado Hudson- Fueron las palabras que mencione, una vez que nos separamos, el solo sonrío y me volvió a besar.

POV FINN

No podía creerlo, Rachel, mi Rachel me estaba besando, oh vamos Hudson, no seas tonto bésala tú también y eso hice, obedecí a mi subconsciente por segunda vez en mi vida, y debo decir que me estaba empezando a caer bien.

-Te estabas tardando Hudson- Fueron las palabras que ella menciono una vez que nos separamos, no pude evitar formar una sonrisa y besarla de nuevo.

- Oh, mi Rach, te extrañaba tanto, deberás me hacías mucha falta- Le dije abrazándola fuertemente, nos encontrábamos sentados en el sofá viendo unas películas, pero ¿Quién presta atención a la película teniendo a Rachel por un lado?

- Yo también, bastante, pensé que tal vez nos volveríamos a ver cuándo volviera a Lima a visitar a mis padres para enseñarles mi Tony- Cuando dijo eso solté varías carcajadas.

-Oyes, ¿Por qué la risa?- Pregunto mi Rach, golpeándome delicadamente el hombro.

-Es que eres increíble- Solo ella podía pensar en los premios que sé que ganaría una vez que salga en Brodway.

- A caso estas dudando de mi Finn Hudson- Ella giro su cabeza de forma en que pudiera verme mejor, y sabía que se encontraba desilusionada cuando dije eso.

-¿Dudar, yo de ti? Rach, eres una persona increíble con un mundo de sueños, e increíbles objetivos en la vida, y adoro todo eso de ti, que siempre vez más allá tienes una increíble perspectiva de la vida, y créeme que muy pocas personas lo tienen. Tu eres una estrella Rachel Berry, porque ya estas brillando y mucho-.

- Tu eres un lindo amor, pero sé que tú también tienes sueños y un sinfín de cosas que deseas realizar , solo que se encuentran aguardadas por miedo tal vez- Ahí está, de nuevo, toda la razón tenía, es que me conocía más que a mí mismo.

-¿Sabes? No sé si tenga más sueños, pero ya estoy cumpliendo el mejor – Cuando termine de hablar ella se abalanzo y me beso, con ese beso se acabaron las dudas, si es que hubieron algunas yo Finn Hudson estaba enamorado de Rachel Berry, y lo único que deseaba era estar con ella, así que la tome de las manos mirandola directo a los ojos, hermosos ojos y lo solté.

-Rachel Berry ¿Te quieres casar conmigo?


	3. 3-Te amo

Hola, de nuevo: D! aquí les traigo el tercer capítulo de la historia ! Voy iniciando así que pido disculpas, pero no iniciando del todo, ya que en potterfics tenía una historia, pero la deje , pienso retomarla, solo espero las vacaciones, es que las tareas no dejan :3! Jaja!

En fin, que lo disfruten: D! La historia es de Ryan Murphy, yo soy sola la usurpadora de los personajes :D!

POV RACHEL:

-Rachel Berry, ¿Te quieres casar conmigo?- Esas palabras retumbaban en mi cabeza, una tras otra, repetidamente, no podía creer que Finn, mi Finn, estuviera pidiéndome matrimonio nuevamente, no es que yo no quisiera, pero es que debo admitir que me tomo por sorpresa, y debería de pensarlo, pero con este hombre no hay mucho que pensar, es totalmente adorable,¡oh Rachel Berry! Habla ahora o calla para siempre, por Dios, ya hasta frases de boda menciono.

-Eh, Mira, si quieres pensártelo, está bien, como tú te sientas más segura- Al parecer lo tenía demasiado nervioso, porque sus palabras estaban entre cortadas cuando las decía.

-Te amo- Fueron las únicas palabras que logre pronunciar, pero eso basto para que el sonriera y obtuviera una respuesta, por supuesto que aceptó ser la esposa de Finn Hudson, él lo sabía.

-También te amo mi estrella- y me beso, estaba irradiando de felicidad al igual que yo, me sentía la mujer más afortunada del mundo, que sentir, era la mujer más afortunada del mundo entero.

POV FINN:

Rachel no contestaba, parecía ida, como sumergida en su propia burbuja por decirlo así, y ¿Qué creen? Frente a ella estaba un chico demasiado nervioso por su respuesta, sé de antemano que me sobre pase con la propuesta tan repentina, pero por ahí leí en algún libro, que las mejores cosas sucedían inesperadamente, así que eso trate de hacer, hacerlo sorpresivo, inesperado, pero me estaba arrepintiendo, al no recibir ninguna respuesta, me estaba desesperando, mi frente sudaba de los nervios, mis manos temblaban, así que decidí hablar yo.

-Eh, mira, si quieres pensártelo, está bien, como tú te sientas más segura- ¡oh por Dios! Hasta mis palabras suenan cortadas, vamos Hudson respira.

-Te amo- Cuando escuche esas palabras, fueron sonido para mis oídos, no podía estar más feliz, más honrado, esas palabras bastaron para entender que ella aceptaba, tan emocionado estaba, que me encontraba a punto de dar brincos, pero se vería demasiado infantil así que desistí de ello y mejor le mencione dos palabras más sinceras.

-También te amo- De acuerdo fueron 3 palabras, pero entiendan estoy tan emocionado que no me importa.


	4. 4-Día sorpresivo

-Exactamente las 11:00 pm- Me respondió Blaine con una sonrisa de lado, la cual, estoy muy seguro que era por mi aspecto, bueno, mi cara, pero es que me es inevitable no estar ansioso por saber la respuesta, llevamos esperando mucho por este momento, y si mis vibras son buenas, estoy casi seguro, de que será un grandioso día.

-Ya cielo, no estés nervioso, todo saldrá muy bien- Ahí está de nuevo, Anderson interrumpiendo mis pensamientos, igual que todo el tiempo, nunca me lo puedo sacar de la cabeza, es como si tuviera un imán muy grande e inmenso pegado en mí.

-Blaine, ¿Cómo me pides que no esté nervioso?, claro que lo estoy, y así estaré por un buen rato, hasta que llegue el momento, y creme cuando te digo, que nada podrá quitar esa sonrisa que se formara una vez que todo ocurra-

-Jajá, yo lose, así como también se, que no serás el único feliz hoy mi adorado Kurt- Esperen ¿Qué dijo?

-Muy bien Anderson, tu sabes algo que yo no, así que te pido por favor y sin rodeos, ¿A qué te refieres?- Muy bien, soné algo desesperado, pero la duda me carcomía vivo, desde hoy exactamente a las 6:00 am.

Flash Back

Paz, Paz, Ese ruido era totalmente irritable y llevaba un buen rato así, evitando que pudiera dormir, desesperado, tome mi bata y me encamine a la entrada, es que, a quien se le ocurre tocar a estas horas de la madrugada, aunque no me debo quejar del todo, yo hubiera podido estar a gusto como en mi quinto sueño, en el departamento que comparto con mi mejor amiga, pero mi "dulce novio" me convenció de pasar la noche de hoy en su casa, al principio desistí de la idea, y es que no era por no querer estar con él, todo lo contrario, sino más bien lo decía por Rachel, ella, simplemente no me gusta dejarla sola, pero hubieron muchas juergas a mi contra, así que termine aquí, acostado en la cama, y abriendo la puerta a las 6:00 am .

Justo cuando gire la perilla de la puerta, por ella entro apresurado un hombre alto y medio regordete, esperen, yo conozco a ese hombre, aunque desconozco la parte del aumento del peso.

-Blain… ¡oh! ¡Kurt! Hermano, h….ola – Sus palabras sonaban algo decaídas, las cuales me daban a entender, que no esperaba mi presencia.

-Hola, yo también me alegro de verte, Finn, ¡who! Sorpresas- El grandulón corrió abrazarme y sonriéndome de lado, como acostumbraba hacerlo, me soltó.

-Discúlpame, es que en realidad no esperaba verte aquí-

-Lo intuí cuando entraste de esa forma, modales Hudson, modales- Siempre se lo repetía, es que, fácilmente le podía causar un infarto a alguien, en esa forma con la que solía entrar a las casas.

-De nuevo lo siento, y Kurt, si me disculpas, creo que, volveré mañana por la mañana, bueno, volveré en unas horas, supongo que es demasiado temprano- ¡oh! Vaya que se ha dado cuenta de ello, en fin, es mi hermano, y él sabe que no lo dejaría que se fuera, digo, después de todo ya estaba aquí.

-Te puedes quedar Finn, por supuesto, pero procura no levantar a Blaine hasta una hora apropiada, quiero descansar- Me respondió asintiendo con la cabeza, y tomo lugar en el sofá, ¿es posible que haga eso?

-Finn, no te comportes como un extraño, toma tus cosas, si es que traes, y ve al cuarto, y descansa hermano- Finn volvió a sonreír, y agarro la pequeña valija y se dirigió al cuarto, y yo hice lo mismo.

El despertador sonó a las 10:00 am, y levanté mi mano para poder apagarlo, sonriente busque a mi compañero para desearles los buenos días, pero mi sonrisa se apagó cuando no encontré a nadie en la cama, al principio quise entrar en pánico, pero me acorde de la visita en la madrugada y me dirigí hacía la sala. Pero cuando llegue no había nadie, más que una nota en el mueble:

_Amor, volvemos más tarde, salimos a desayunar, discúlpame, luego te cuento bien. Atte.: Blaine_

Fin del flash back

-Y bien ¿me dirás?- Blaine estaba por abrir la boca, cuando una señora regordeta apareció por el umbral de la puerta con una sonrisa enorme, y una sonrisa enorme, significa buenas noticias.

-Muy bien jóvenes, se les ha concedido el permiso, pero volverán en dos meses más para el trámite- Mi sonrisa se hizo enorme cuando escuche aquellas palabras salir de la boca de la señora, mi felicidad era tan grande que no me importo eso de esperar dos meses.

Blaine muy sonriente se despidió de la señora estrechando su mano y yo la abrace emocionado.

-Vamos Blaine, que tengo mucho que contarle a Rachel-

-¡Oh!, sí que tendrán mucho que contar.-.


	5. 5-Dando las noticias

Me encontraba recostada en el sofá, esperando a que Kurt llegara, necesitaba contarle los acontecimientos recientes, así como esperaba a que el me contara los suyos, ¿Cuáles?, hoy por la mañana, recibí una llamada de Kurt, como por eso de las 10:00 am, estaba realmente emocionado, él y Blaine irían hoy en la tarde a la casa de adopciones, llevaban meses queriendo adoptar un niño, lo deseaban tanto, que fueron más de 15 veces a lugares distintos, esperando encontrar el sitio que les diera todos los derechos a adoptar a un pequeño. La verdad yo no entiendo que tenían encontrar de las parejas de homosexuales, eran humanos después de todo, y los niños lo único que necesitan es alguien que les brinde mucho amor, cariño y protección, no existen los padres perfectos y nadie los elige, pero estoy muy segura de que Kurt y Blaine le darían lo mejor al pequeño o pequeña que fueran a adoptar.

Después de quince minutos más, la puerta se abrió para dar paso a un Kurt demasiado emocionado, que lo primero que hizo cuando me vio, fue abrazarme demasiado fuerte, yo al principio quede soleada con una llegada así, pero inmediato lo estreche fuertemente e incluso un poco más fuerte que él.

-Kurt, pero mira nomas como vienes, ¿Qué te hizo Blaine amigo?-

-Blaine cada día me hace muy feliz, pero no tanto como lo estoy ahora- Si era lo que estaba pensando juraría que saltaría encima de él.

-No me digas que…..- El emocionado Kurt termino esa frase por mí, y se escuchó mil veces mejor de su boca que de la mía.

-Dentro de dos meses serás una gran tía Rachel- Solté un gritito ahogado aferrando mis manos en mi rostro para luego posarlos en su cuello y abrazarlo fuertemente, ambos llorábamos, yo porque estaba muy feliz por mi amigo, y el, pues es obvio ¿no?

-Kurt, que emoción, muchísimas felicidades, ese pequeño será muy afortunado, le compraremos muchas cosas, le daremos mucho amor, y lo vestiremos de lo mejor- La sonrisa de Kurt, era mucho más inmensa con cada palabra que le mencionaba, estábamos planeando la rutina completa del futuro, Anderson-Hummel.

-¡Oh! Casi lo olvido, hoy por la mañana, y debo decir muy de mañana, estuvo un gigantón tocando la puerta ansioso, pero creo que no esperaba mi presencia- Mi sonrisa se hizo más inmensa si es posible, Kurt había dado en el punto exacto de mi día, ese gigantón como le decía, era mi alto te.

-Sí, sobre eso Kurt, hay algo que te quiero contar, pero solo calla y escucha, ¿ok?- El solo asintió con una cara de terror, que hizo que me soltara en carcajadas, pero luego cesaron al ver su rostro pidiendo que le contara todo.

-Ayer por la noche, venía rumbo al apartamento, cuando sentía que alguien me seguía y mi sorpresa fue enorme cuando me di cuenta de que esa persona era Finn, yo en ese momento, sentí miles de emociones, primero fue una felicidad enorme, luego confusión, luego coraje, frustración, pero la felicidad era más grande que todo eso.- Hice una pausa para tomar un poco de aire, y Kurt asentía con la cabeza, animándome a seguir con la historia.

-Y pues estuvimos platicando, y de la nada me propuso que me casara con él, y yo, le dije que si- Cuando termine de hablar agache la cabeza, temiendo que Kurt, se opusiera, como aquella vez en la escuela, pero esta vez, su reacción fue diferente, sentía sobre mis hombros un brazo acariciándolo y luego unos brazos apretándome contra él.

-Mi estrellita, estoy tan feliz por ti, sé que tú y mi hermano son el uno para el otro, y ya no me opondré más a nada, todos merecemos felicidad de vez en cuando- Me regalo una sonrisa que fue bien recibida. –Ah! Con que ese secreto era el que se traían él y Blaine, me las pagaran.

-Jajá, Ahí Kurt, lo amo tanto, que si por mí fuera, estuviera en este momento en la iglesia, buscando un padre para que nos case-

-Oh no, eso sí que no, hay muchas cosas que preparar, y yo te ayudare, porque tu mi princesa, te casaras como una Reyna, por cierto, yo escogeré tu vestido- Solté unas cuantas carcajadas, sabía que Kurt sería de buena ayuda en esto de los preparativos, aunque aún no tengamos fechas, sé que será pronto, y es que uno nunca sabe y todo puedo pasar así que ¿Por qué no?


	6. Una noche de miedo

Se que no es el mejor capitulo, pero ando medio estresada en la escuela, ya que vengan las vacaciones prometo mejora...! saludos y éxito en su vida :D! porsupuesto esto es de Ryan Murphi y Fox :D!

Me levanté al sentir demasiado frio en mi cuerpo, buscaba ansiosa una cobija para taparme, pero no encontré ninguna en la cama, lo cual se me hizo demasiado raro, yo siempre pongo una cobija a mis pies, por si acaso necesito de ella en las noches. Así que entre tanto pensamiento decidí levantarme y buscar una en el closet, y encontrando la más suavecita, sonriente regrese a la cama y me volví acomodar en posición fetal y me acurruque lo más posible para sentirme calientita mucho más rápido, y poco a poco fui de nuevo conciliando el sueño. Pero justo cuando sentía que mi cuerpo descansaba, sentí como alguien entraba a hurtadillas a la habitación, en la primera persona lógicamente hablando que pensé fue Kurt, pero ¿Qué era lo que quería a estas horas?, porque según mi reloj son las 5 de la mañana y solo sé que quiero dormir unas horas más.

-Rachel, rachel, despierta- Escuche perfectamente la voz de Kurt, como con algo de pánico, así que abrí mis ojos lentamente para poder observar la cara sorpresiva y pálida que tenía mi amigo.

-Pero Kurt, ¿Qué te pasa?, estas muy pálido- Velozmente lleve mi mano a sus mejillas y frente, pero su temperatura era normal, ¿entonces?.

-Veras Rachel, yo me encontraba descansando perfectamente, pero, yo….. Escuche un ruido dentro de la casa, y lo primero que hice fue venir corriendo a avisarte-

-¡Oh! Si claro, avisarme, mejor diría yo refugiarte güero – Mi sonrisa de satisfacción al ver la cara de Kurt, era muy enorme y sincera.

-Sí, avisarte, refugiarme, el caso es que, hay alguien además de ti y mua, aquí en esta casa Berry- Debo admitir que en ese momento sentí un escalofrío demasiado helado que me enchino la piel completita, así que temerosa tome la pijama y me encamine asía afuera seguida por un Kurt que temblaba demasiado.

-Tranquilo Kurt, que pareces gelatina- Mi amigo solo se pegó más a mí y yo solo negué con la cabeza.

Me encamine al pasillo y no había nadie, luego nos dirigimos a la cocina y tampoco había nadie, voltee a ver a Kurt, quien solo alzaba los hombros como respuesta.

-Bien, creo que después de todo todo fue imaginación, ven, vámonos a dormir- Palmeando delicadamente su espalda me encamine hacía el cuarto a seguir mi cita con la cama, pero justo en ese momento una figura se pone frente de mí, y lo primero que hago es gritar y taparme la cara.

-Pero ¡Que te pasa!- Mi grito atrajo a mi amigo desesperado quien al ver mi rostro se preocupó demasiado, pero cuando noto a la persona para enfrente de mí, su cara de asombro fue más.

-Yo, lo siento, pensé que sería una gran sorpresa- Decía un Finn que no apartaba la vista de una atemorizada Rachel.

-En mi defensa, yo le dije que no sería buena idea- Detrás de Finn, salió la figura de Blaine Anderson con sus manos alzadas como cual, criminal.

-Rachel enserio, perdóname- Finn se agacho y la abrazo muy fuerte, pero fue apartado por unas pequeñas manos que golpeaban su pecho.

-Es la última vez que me haces esto Hudson- Con voz autoritaria señalo al alto hombre que solo asentía intimidado.

-Anderson, pero ¿Qué hacen aquí?- Pregunto un Kurt, un poco más calmado que Rachel.

-En realidad nada, solo queríamos venir a sorprenderlos, después de todo fue un día totalmente lleno de sorpresas ¿no?-Blaine metía las manos a sus bolsas del pantalón y le regalaba una sonrisa tímida a su novio.

-Pues esta sorpresa los hubiera dejado viudos, antes de tiempo, pero aun así fue un buen gesto- Kurt abrazo a Blaine y se lo llevo a la cocina.

-Rachel, ¿te asuste mucho?- Finn decía la pregunta en medio de carcajadas, ganándose otros golpes más por parte de Rachel, pero a él no le importaba, solo reía mucho más.

-Sabes, te ves hermosa asustada, aunque siempre estás hermosa- Rachel dejo sus golpes por una caricia en la mejilla, la cual se sonrojo al contacto. Y Finn sin pensarlo dos veces, se acercó a besarla lentamente, apegándola cada vez más a su cuerpo.

-Te amo pequeña- Fueron las palabras que salieron al terminar el beso.

-Qué suerte tiene Hudson, porque es bien correspondido- Ambos empezaron a reír y volvieron a unir sus labios ansiosos y llenos de amor.


End file.
